Teardrops
by pooky11602
Summary: Casey and Dru have always been friends; that is until Michelle came to River Falls. Song fic: Taylor Swift's "Teardrops on my Guitar"


Chapter One  
New girl at River Falls High

"Hey Casey wait up!"

A girl with wavy, sandy blonde hair turned her green eyes toward the person calling her name. She smiled when she saw that it was her best friend Dru. They had been friends since grammar grades; one was usually not seen without the other. She watched as his form ran towards her from the school parking lot. It was the first day of their senior year in high school. He finally made it to her and gave her a huge hug; like he hadn't seen her all summer. He had gone to camp for half of the summer; she had missed him terribly. She sighed in relief as his arms enclosed her into his embrace. She could smell the sweet smell of his body wash and the subtle smell that was him. She breathed in to savor it. He soon let go and she almost whimpered at the lost comfort.

"So how was the rest of your summer without me?" He asked playfully.

"I was so bored! I had to sit at home and watch my little brother play his video games and I couldn't go anywhere; it sucked!" She pouted as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Dru laughed at her cuteness. "Come on! It wasn't that bad?"

Casey thought of this and her eyes lit up again. "I did work on some new songs! You'll have to hear them!" The bell rang.

They both sighed and started walking toward the school. "I'll hear them later. Football starts soon. You gonna see me play?"

"Of course! When have I not gone to any one of your games?"

He laughed because he knew that she never missed any of his games. "I guess you're right. I'll see you at lunch okay?"

"Yeah… See you then." He gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and left her side. She stood there for a moment with awe struck eyes, slightly rubbing the cheek her secret love had just kissed. She was brought out of her reverie when the warning bell rung; signaling her that she had only 1 minute to run to her locker and be in homeroom that was on the other side of campus. She sighed and ran through the halls.

How she did it, she didn't know but she made it to her homeroom just as the tardy bell rang. She sighed in relief. She looked around her homeroom spotting an empty seat she quickly sat in it. She recognized all of her homeroom peeps except for one girl. _'Must be new…'_ she thought. She had short brown hair that was flipped out at the ends, wore a pair of jean capris, a sunshine yellow top and flip flops. She had a nice figure and seemed nice as she looked around the room looking for a friendly face. Her eyes locked with Casey's and they each gave the other a friendly smile.

Mr. Wallace, a tall man about the age of 35, stood at the front of the class, looking just as happy as the rest of them to be there. "Ok class. You know the deal. Since you've been here for three years, I'm sure that you know where all your classes are. And some of you may have noticed that we have a new student; her name is Michelle Honeycutt, so please show some Spartan spirit and welcome her when you get a chance." Casey saw Michelle slouch down in her seat and try to cover her face. She could also tell that she was sporting a nice red color of embarrassment. Then she heard Mr. Wallace address her. "Yes Mr. Wallace?"

"Would you please show Ms. Honeycutt around today? I think she has most of your classes."

"Sure thing!" Casey said with the upmost enthusiasm. She was known around school as 'The Welcome Wagon.' Whenever a new person came to River Falls High, she was the one that they always had to show them around. Some people loathed the thought of showing a new person around, but Casey loved it! She loved meeting new people and making someone feel comfortable in a stressful time.

The bell rang and the students filed out the class to their first period's. Casey walked up to the shy Michelle and extending her hand. "Hi!"

Michelle looked at her and smiled; she took her outreached hand and shook. "Hey. Um…. I'm sorry that you have to show me around… I could've figured it out myself…"

"It's not a problem! I'm more than happy to escort you around today; maybe tomorrow. Come on before bell…" _*riiiinnnng*_ "sounds…" They ran to their next class, which happened to be Calculus. They got there, once again, when the tardy bell sounded. _'Okay note to self: Leave before the bell rings and don't be late for any other classes!'_

"Hey Casey!" She looked up and saw Dru sitting in a seat at the back of the class. She went to the back of the class, gave him a big hug, forgetting that Michelle was following her. "Casey, who's your friend?"

She looked behind her and saw Michelle looking down at her toes just waiting for someone to tell her what to do. "Oh sorry! This is…"

"Michelle?!" "Dru?!" They said at the same time. Dru got up and walked to her and gave her a hug that put the one that Casey just received to shame. She just stood there with her mouth hanging open. _"They know each other?'_ "Um, I take it you've met?"

They came out their reverie and Dru said, "Yeah we went to the same camp together this summer. We became real good friends."

"Oh…"

"So is Casey your girlfriend? That hug sure looked convincing." Michelle asked. Casey was about to answer 'yes' but Dru answered for her.

"Nah, she's just my best friend in the whole world. I've actually never had a girl friend. Are you interested?" He asked flirtingly.

Casey just stood there as her heart broke _'I'm interested…'_

"Maybe…" Michelle said as she took her seat beside Dru. By this time all the other seats were taken except for the ones upfront, so Casey walked, disappointingly to her seat, away from Dru and away from the hope of being with him…

Chapter Two  
Letting Go

It all happened so fast that Casey couldn't keep up. First Dru and Michelle hit it off, basically picked up where they left off at camp. She was pushed to the backburner for a good month or two and then the bomb fell out; Dru asked her if it was alright for him to date Michelle. It was their weekly get together at the local Italian place on Main Street. She almost choked on her Diet Cherry Coke when he asked her that. She felt like she had been punched in the stomach; it hurt so badly. He looked at her with worried, lost eyes as she stared at him. He thought she was thinking about his question but she was reeling with anger, foolishness and sadness all at once. She finally sucked it up, put on a smile, forced her tears back and said. "Whatever makes you happy Dru…" With that, he smiled at her smile; the smile that he only gave to her. The one when she got for making him happy; but now it was a smile that was about to be given to another.

The rest of the night flew by and before she knew it, she was back in her room looking at the picture of him and her taken at the beach last year; before Michelle came along. They were happy, _she_ was happy. She stared at it for a long time; holding the picture in her hand, caressing the picture of his face, wishing that he was here to feel it; wishing that all that had happened wasn't real. By the time she felt despair rolling in it was 4:30 in the morning and she was due for Prom Committee meeting that morning at 8:00. So she sat the picture back onto her night stand, took her guitar out of its case, sat down on her soft bed and started writing a song that one day will be finished; and when it's finished, she'll be ready to sing it, and when that day comes, she'll be able to let him go.

Christmas had come and gone. She got Dru a pair of baseball gloves that she knew he would absolutely adore. He smiled and gave her a hug and a sweet kiss on her nose; the only affection that she had received from him since the first day of school. When she saw what Michelle had got him, she almost took the gloves back from him. Michelle got him a Germany imported, diamond encrusted watch and had his name engraved on the back. How she got him that, she'll never know; nor would she care to know. He thought it was great but she could tell that he thought it was excessive. She did smile a little at that…at least he'll use the gift she gave him

It was now March and Prom was in two months. Casey was busy. Which was a good thing considered she was nonexistent at River Falls High. Ever since Michelle came, she and Dru had been the talk of the school. Only Dru and Casey's close knit friends knew that Casey was in pain. At least she was busy with Prom and her other classes she didn't really hear what the latest rumors were going around about their love triangle.

Casey was currently in the music room, working on _his_ song… it was almost done, but she didn't know if she'll be able to perform it. She was strumming the strings when she heard someone walk in. It was the director to the school's Prom. She looked up and smiled a small smile. Ms. Harris was the art teacher and she was very pretty. It was rumored that her and Mr. Wallace were dating.

"Casey? Are you okay? You've been in here for a while…"

Casey sighed as she looked down at the paper with_ his_ song written on it… "Yeah I'm fine Ms. Harris… I'm just…I've been through a lot these past few months…"

Ms Harris placed her hand on the teen's and squeezed it a little to show that she understood. "Well I got some news that may cheer you up…" Casey looked up with tear soaked eyes, waiting for the teacher's proposition. "We still haven't found anyone to perform the 'King-Queen' Dance at Prom. You want to do it?" Casey looked at her like she had grown another head.

Ms. Harris looked down at the music that the girl had written and looked at her. "Can I hear it?" Casey looked down at her music, picked up her guitar and played her song…

Her song was over and most Prom Committee had snuck into the music room to listen to her song. She looked around and all the girls had tears in their eyes and the guys looked at her sympathetically; for they all knew what she was going through. "Casey I think it's time to let him go…" Ms. Harris told the distraught girl.

Casey looked around at her peers with tear stained cheeks and looked back up to her teacher. "I know…But I don't know how…"

It was the week before Prom and her song was finished. She kind of had a deadline because she was planning on performing it that night. The votes for King and Queen had been tallied and only her and her teachers knew who won; Dru and Michelle. She would perform her song and finally let him go; to be happy with Michelle.

Casey and Rebecca, one of her friends, were at her house changing for the Prom. Casey had found a lovely green dress that when the light hit is just right, hints of gold and blue shown through. It was off the shoulder, and trialed down to her feet. And it had a small trane down the back. Rebecca was with her when she got it. She said, "Get something that will knock his socks off and make him come to you." She had her hair up and some of her natural curly hair was left down to frame her face. A small rhinestone headband topped her head and she was ready.

She, Rebecca, some of her other friends and of course the star of the night, her guitar, all rode in a limo to get to the local college that was rented out for the event. They arrived and Casey left the limo with a sigh and her guitar in her hands. She saw him at the door. He was wearing a tux of course but it didn't match her dress like she had wanted. It matched the navy blue tee-length dress that Michelle was wearing.

She watched as they presented their tickets and walked in. She saw them kiss on the lips and it almost made her cry. The love that she wanted, she'll never have. It was stolen from her. But she was willing to give her happiness so that Dru could have his. So she walked with all of the confidence she could, up to the ticket stand, where they were, gave her ticket and walked in. What she didn't notice was the awe struck look she got from Dru as she passed him.

Chapter Three  
Tear Drops

Punch was served, music played, food was eaten, and Casey didn't do any of it. She and the band were rehearsing the song that she was going to sing. All of it sounded good, it had a country feel to it. She never really wrote country, but this song sounded better as that. Damn all of the rap loving, head banging rock heads; this was her song and she was going to play it like _she_ wanted it. It was nearly time for her to go set up; she stayed in a classroom and rehearsed her song; it would be perfect. She heard the music stop and the principle start to announce the nominees. It was time. She called over her band and said her thanks for helping her out. They made their way out to the dance floor, just for her to see Dru and Michelle be crowned King and Queen of Prom. Everyone cheered; expect for her. She was determined as she made her way towards the stage. The crowns were placed and they made their way to the dance floor. Everyone filed out to their seats and waited. Guitar in hand, she walked out onto the stage and while the band sat up, she dedicated the song.

"I wrote this song specifically for this night. This song is a way of saying goodbye to something I cherished for most my life. We all will be graduating in a month and most of us will never see each other again… But this is song has a deeper meaning." She looked straight at Dru. "I hope that you will understand…" She stepped away from the mike and strapped her guitar to her. She was ready. She cued the drummer and he set the beat; and she started her song.

_Dru looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Dru talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Dru walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

She looks into his eyes as she sung the last part, to let him go, to say goodbye__

Dru looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

No applause was made, no dancing was danced, all looked on as the heart broken girl walked off stage with her guitar; tears streaming down her face.

Dru stood shocked as he watched his best friend walk off stage with her guitar. He never knew. She had been suffering and he hadn't noticed. He felt terrible. He was so engrossed in his musings that he didn't notice Michelle nudge him. "Go get her Dru. She loves you and I know you do too…" With that she took off her crown and replaced her hand with it and walked away. He looked down at the crown in his hand and then at the door Casey exited from. His decision made he raced out to find her. He didn't hear all of the cheering for him to go get her as he left the dance floor.

Casey got in the taxi and watched the school get smaller as she rode away from it. She wouldn't be walking with her classmates; she was going to be homeschooled the last month of school and then going to college on the other side of the country. She had it all arranged; way before she knew she was going to sing her song at Prom. So she left her Senior Prom, in a taxi all alone, with only her guitar to keep her comfort. She sighed and started to strum her song again with her teardrops hitting the wood panel of the instrument.

Dru ran after her but couldn't find her. He saw a taxi ride away and saw her in it. He called out to her, but she didn't hear him. He ran after the taxi to try and get her attention, but to no avail. The taxi sped up and was becoming smaller and smaller to him. He stopped in the middle of the road as she rode away from him. He looked down at the crown in his hand. One day…One day he would give it to the only one that deserved it…

Chapter Four  
Nashville

Casey packed her bags when her parents were asleep the night of prom. She changed from her prom dress into some jeans and a t-shirt. She left them a note saying that she was going to find something that makes her special and feel loved. With that and the saved money, she left River Falls forever. She didn't want her parents to know where she had gone; at least not yet. She bought a bus ticket to Nashville and left River Falls at 3:00 the next morning.

She got there the next day around four that afternoon. She, her guitar and a small duffle with some clothes walked down Nashville's Music City. She was excited and scared at the same time. Luck was with her when she walked by a small bakery with a help wanted sign the window. She shrugged her shoulders. "What the hell…" She walked in, applied as she was to start working the very next day! That was exciting to her; her first job. She had just got into Nashville and already had a job within an hour. Next on her list, somewhere to stay. She walked aimlessly for about 30 minutes till she came to a café that held karaoke every night. She smiled and walked in. Immediately she was bombarded with music and the smell of good food. She sat down at a corner booth and relaxed, just listening to the music.

"What would you like darlin'?" Casey looked up to see a nice looking woman around 40. She was wearing a waitress uniform and was smiling at her.

Casey smiled back. "What kind of specials do you have?"

"We got a soup and sandwich lunch special for $4.99. It comes with a drink too!" Casey smiled at her enthusiasm. She ordered the tomato soup and a turkey and cheese sandwich. She ate with gusto and moaned as the food made its way to her stomach; she didn't realize she was that hungry.

When she was done the same waitress came back to her dirty dishes. "So, where are you from?"

Casey looked at her and then looked out the window. "Pennsylvania."

"Good Lord darlin'! Are you here all by yourself?"

She looked back at the waitress. "Yeah I am."

"But you're so young! What'r'ya doing here all by yourself?"

Casey looked down in shame. She knew this was a bad idea, but she had to get away. "It's a long story…"

"Well honey, I got all afternoon…" Casey looked up at her with tear lined eyes and saw real concern in the older woman's eyes; a motherly type of concern. She lifted her hand in greeting, "Casey."

The waitress did the same, "Ruth Ann Sawyer." And there in that small café, Casey made her first friend in Nashville.

Three years later after that day, Casey was living with Ruth Ann and her family, making pretty good money at the bakery and she sang every night at the café. She loved it; she would sing her own songs as well as some of the more popular country songs of the day. She had also made some extra money around town by singing at family events such as weddings, family reunions, etc. Playing at those often made her think of her home back in River Falls. She had contacted her parents about six months after her journey began in Nashville. She told them not to tell anyone where she was; especially Dru. She didn't think she could handle seeing him again.

Her job at the bakery was also going well. She learned how to make bread, cakes and her favorite, chocolate chip cookies. The owner, Robert Sullivan and his wife, Lilly were always helpful and understanding. She was so interested in baking that she had invented a couple of different recipes ; Key Lime and White Chocolate Chip cookies, Low fat chocolate cake, zucchini & cinnamon bread; just to name a few. They became so popular that the Sullivan's had her own part of the bakery assigned to her recipes, "Casey's Creations" they called it.

Everyone liked them so much, in fact that the café and the bakery signed a contract together. Now the Sullivan's and Ruth Ann, which turned out to be the owner of the café, relocated and opened up a two sided restaurant. And Casey was the cause of it. Ruth Ann and the Sullivan's thanked her and gave her a raise and also rights to the restaurant. Casey was beyond speechless when they told her this. This was way more that she could've bargained for. At 21, she was one of the co-owners of the "10th Street Café & Bakery."

It was opening weekend at "10th Street" and they were busy. All week she was baking and coming up with something new. She came up with a chocolate covered strawberry ice cream that complimented a banana pound cake. Ice cream wasn't her forte, but she was willing to try anything first. They opened at 9 o'clock and started serving customers. Casey would always do something to help out; whether it was cooking, baking, waiting tables, doing the cashier or her favorite, singing and playing her guitar. No she hadn't forgotten her music, she just found out something else she was good at.

Friday night was a full house; especially at the bar. The Sullivan's and Ruth Ann also had a stage and bar built in the back for the traditional karaoke night. Casey was getting ready for her segment on stage when Ruth Ann called her over to the bar. She reached the bar and saw Ruth Ann talking to a couple. After looking at them closely, because of the dimmed lighting, she saw who they were. "Mom? Dad?" The couple turned and saw their daughter and Casey couldn't contain it anymore; she ran into her mother's outspread arms.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Casey asked with tears of joy streaming down her eyes.

Her mother wiped her daughter's tears from her face. "Well Ruth Ann called and told us about this weekend and we had to come… Co-owner of a restaurant?! We are so proud of you!"

Casey embraced her parents again. "Why did you leave Casey? We were so worried about you." Her father asked.

Casey looked down in shame. "You wouldn't understand dad…"

He embraced her and she held onto him like a lifeline. She was always daddy's little girl. "Honey, I love you. You can tell me what happened…"

She held onto her father harder and said one thing that said everything to him. "Dru…"

Chapter Five  
Dru

Three years; three long and trying years; he searched for her everywhere; still nothing. The day after prom, he went to her house to see her, but she wasn't there. Her parents didn't even know that she had left. They called the police and opened up a missing person's report. Nothing came up. Dru was heartbroken. After thinking about her all the previous night, he finally realized his feelings for her and how wrong he had been to her. So he left her parents home and began his life, without her. _'Is this what it felt like to her? Complete and utter despair and loneliness?'_

He had graduated with a Pre-Law degree. Ever since Casey left, he did nothing but try to get on with his life. He got a football scholarship at the University of Pennsylvania at the end of high school. He also got in the Law School there. He took both as an opportunity to get on with his life, but who could he kid? He missed Casey.

He strived at college and graduated with honors; highest grades in four years at the Law school. He only celebrated his accomplishments with his parents, where he made no friends or girlfriends during his time at UPA. He was determined to find Casey and make it up to her; all of the things he did to her.

He graduated Law school three years after high school. He still didn't know where Casey was. He had many job offers and he took the one farthest away from his home state. He accepted a position at a prestigious law firm in Nashville, Tennessee.

He moved out there at the end of May. He settled into a nice apartment close to the building his new job was at. It was a nice apartment, but it lacked in personality. Dru had the bare essentials; bed, couch, TV, kitchen table, etc. He didn't feel the need to spend a lot of money on furniture that he didn't need.

His life was pretty much clockwork. Get up at five in the morning, go running for an hour, lift weights for another hour, get ready and be at work by eight. He would get a coffee at the café across the street, work for clients that wanted a divorce or was innocent of a crime, go home, order take out, watch the news, do paperwork for the next day and go to sleep. He did this for two months before his routine was broken one day.

Dru was in his office working on a divorce case that was lasting longer than he had hoped. He got a knock on the door and replied for the person to come in. He looked up and saw his boss, Mr. Lenox, with a very happy look on his face. "Dru my boy! How are you tonight?"

"I am fine sir; but I would like to have this done before I leave for the conference in Memphis this weekend." He said not looking up from his work.

"Nonsense! You can leave it be! I'm taking to whole office to dinner at "10th Street" tonight; it's their opening weekend! I have reservations!"

Dru sighed. He looked up at his boss. "Sir as much as I would take you up on your offer, I really can't. Mr. and Mrs. Bradley will not wait for these papers any longer."

"Ah yes, the Bradley's. Aren't they the ones that keep on changing their minds?"

"Yes sir… One week they are at each other's throats the next they're back together going on a second honeymoon…"

"Well if they can't make their minds up, I think they can wait a little bit longer for their divorce papers. And besides, Dru, I will not take no for an answer. You have been working yourself too hard. You're only 21, almost 22, live a little!"

Dru knew his boss was right; he had been working a lot lately. It was his only way to keep his mind from thinking about Casey; about how much he had hurt her, and the fact that he had yet to find her.

He sighed and relented his work and went with his boss and the rest of his coworkers to "10th Street."

He walked into "10th Street" and saw that it was indeed crowded. He knew that the bakery and the café joined businesses and made the restaurant; but he had never visited either. He and his coworkers were led to their table in the back of the restaurant. It was close the bar and the stage. They sat down and waited for their waitress. Dru looked around the place. It was nicely designed. It was lit well enough to see what you were eating, but still gave it a dramatic atmosphere. The bar was crowded with patrons; he hoped that they wouldn't get too rowdy. He looked over and saw an older lady with curly brown hair coming their way.

"Well Mr. Lenox and Associates, my name is Ruth Ann. I'm one of the co-owners of "10th Street" and I'll be serving ya'll tonight. What can I start ya'll out with?" She took their drink orders and left. Dru ordered water, but Mr. Lenox ordered him a beer. Ruth Ann came back with the drinks and served them out. "I hope ya'll like the entertainment tonight. We have some people here for our karaoke night, but then we have one of our regular girls singing. Here are ya'll's menus. I'll be back in a jiffy!"

He sighed as he drunk the alcohol; wincing at the burn of it going down his throat. He hadn't had alcohol since his freshman year of college in Pennsylvania. He listened to the country music being sung and he was brought back to the last song he heard Casey sing. A lump formed in his throat as he thought of his lost love. He chugged the rest of his beer down to hopefully burn the lump away.

Chapter Six  
Reunion

Casey reunited with her parents at the bar. She wanted to know but how could she ask? She wanted to know what happened to Dru. "Mom? Have you…heard… from Dru?"

Her mother smiled a small smile and placed her hand on her daughter's. "I'm sorry honey. We haven't seen him since the day after prom. He was heartbroken when he found out you left…"

Casey seemed a little shocked at this. _'Heartbroken? Why would he be heartbroken? He has Michelle; he chose her. I gave up my happiness for his love of someone else. It doesn't make sense…'_ Ruth Ann came back to the bar to get some drinks for a big group that came in. "Casey darlin', it's your turn on stage."

Casey looked at her parents and excused herself. "You're gonna stay right?"

"Of course! We'll get some of this great food that Ruth Ann told us so much about!" Her father said with his arm around his two girls. Casey leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and her mom a hug before heading to the stage.

She walked behind the stage to retrieve her guitar. She had already tuned it. It was perfect. She and that guitar had been through a lot. She still missed Dru terribly even after three years. She often wondered what he was doing now; if he and Michelle had gotten married and had children yet. She sighed. She let that dream of him and her gone a long time ago; and she wasn't going back.

She heard one of the other regulars introduce her and she walked out on stage. "Hey ya'll! How ya'll doin' tonight?! I would like to thank all of you for coming out and supporting our openin' weekend! And I hope ya'll keep coming back! Well I know ya'll don't want to hear me talk so here we go!"

She started playing another song she wrote before she left River Falls, she called it 'I'm only me when I'm with you.' She never noticed one guy looking at her with shock in his eyes.

Dru almost choked on his beer. There she was, the love of his life, was here in Nashville this whole time. And she was a sight for sore eyes. Her hair was still the lovely golden color; her natural curls were still intact; her blue eyes still sparkled in the lights and she looked as good as ever. She was wearing a pale pink sundress that stopped just above her knees and she wore high heeled sandals that tied up her legs. She looked beautiful. He listened to her song, seeing that she hadn't seen him. He watched her play and saw that she had improved. He was so proud of her. He got up and walked up to the stage as her song ended. He saw her gasp as he came into the light.

"Dru?..."

He sighed in relief. She hadn't forgotten him. "Casey…"

She looked into the eyes she thought she never see again. She couldn't believe that he was here. He looked lost, broken and secluded. He seemed not to have the same luster as he did in high school. _'What happened to you Dru?'_ She didn't care about her time on stage anymore. All she cared for was the man in front of her. She got up off her chair and he walked up to her on stage. They were the only ones in the world at the moment. "What are you doing here?" her mouth said before she could stop herself.

"I work here. I'm a lawyer now."

"Where's Michelle? Shouldn't she be here with you?" she said with a little disdain her voice. She never really got over the fact that he chose Michelle over her.

Dru shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "I think we need to have a long and overdue talk." Casey nodded numbly and let Dru walk her offstage.

They walked outside onto Nashville's sidewalk listening to the country music being broadcasted on the loud speakers. She lead them to a nearby park and they sat down on a bench. They didn't say anything for a while. Casey was starting to get nervous. She never got nervous around Dru before. "So…"

He chuckled dryly. "You left…" Casey flinched at the hurt that was behind those words.

"I had to. You chose her over me; and I couldn't bear to see you together anymore…" She looked down so that he couldn't see her tears. She swore she wouldn't cry over him again.

He scooted closer to her and she stiffened a little. She didn't know how to react to seeing him again. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair like her used to when she was crying. _'He always knows…'_ She suddenly jerked away from him and started walking away.

Dru didn't know what to say. He finally got her back and she was still running away from him. "Casey? Why do you keep running from me?!" He got up following her.

She jerked back around with tears in her eyes. "Why? WHY?! You chose Michelle over me! After all what we had been through together, the obvious shows of love I showed you, you still chose her! I couldn't bear for my heart to break anymore! We went from being the best of friends one day and the next, I was nothing to you! I was reduced to a person I didn't know Dru! I gave up on our relationship for your happiness! That's why I left! I wanted you to be happy damn it!"

"I'm sorry Casey! Is that what you want to hear?! That I'm sorry for being a prick and not noticing you?! I'm sorry for not being there for you! I'm sorry for not loving you like I should have! I was foolish!"

Casey looked at him with annoyance. She didn't know what she wanted from him. She still felt love for him, but she didn't know if she could bear it anymore. What if someone else came along and he went with her? She would just kill herself. "Dru, I loved you and I never stopped. I wanted to have a life with you, but I don't think I can anymore. I've made a life here and I am supported here with my friends. Just, go back to Michelle and have a great life with her…" She mumbled as she turned to talk away.

By this time, he was furious. He grabbed her arm before she could walk out of his life again. "Casey don't you get it?! I haven't seen Michelle since prom. All I thought about was you! I looked for you for years! I had no friends in college because I was so into my studies so that I could lock away the pain of losing you! After you left I realized what I lost and I wished that I could make time go back and make it up to you. But now that I found you again, I can try and make up for it. Please don't leave me again… I-I love you…"

Casey turned and looked at him with shock. _'He said he loves me…'_ "Do…do you mean that?"

Dru sighed and smiled. _'She finally gets it…'_ "Yes Casey, I love you."

Casey was still skeptical. "Prove it…" She watched as Dru drew her to him and wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled her neck and planted a small kiss there. She tried to suppress a moan.

"Do you believe me now?" He felt her shake her head 'no.' He slowly, almost teasingly slow, crept up to her ear and licked the shell of it and whispered devilishly, "How about now?"

"No…" she said breathlessly. He slowly made his way to her lips. He barely kissed her when she was diving onto his lips to deepen what he had started. It only took a moment for him to catch on before he was indulging in the kiss as well.

Their kiss ended with both of them breathless. Both still held in a lover's embrace, they didn't notice that slight rain that was starting to fall. Casey smiled up at him and Dru smiled back. "I have something to ask you?"

She looked at him puzzled. "What is it?"

He caressed her soft cheek and leaned his forehead against hers. "Will you marry me?"

She gaped at him. _'Did he really just…'_ Her conscious self saying in the background, _'Ugh, yeah he did. Now tell him before he gets the wrong idea!!'_ "Yes! YES I will!" They kissed again under the pouring down rain. No one saw the tears of joy running down her face as they mixed with the rain.

The next day Dru gave her something that should've been given to her a long time ago; the prom queen crown. And to Casey, that was better than any engagement ring he could buy for her.


End file.
